deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13
Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13 is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The Ultimate Battle of the Blade! Raiden from Metal Gear faces down Nu-13 from BlazBlue! Will the Cyborg be able to out power her or will the Marakumo Unit defeat Jack the Ripper? The Ultimate killing machine shall duel... Music: Armored Titan Theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiEi4KGFDSY A Stranger I Remain- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-rj8HVW3PQ Swordland- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI at 2:15 Interlude Ike: So... were doing this... Its the battle of blades, robotics, and hyper-speed. Nova: We are doing the ultimate sword battle, one of the fighters will be Raiden, also known as lightning, from Metal Gear. Ike: The other master of the blade in this fight is Nu-13, so expect a lot of collateral damage. Nova: Rest in piece setting city. We get to see what both of these are capable of, their weapons, strategy, abilities, and armor Ike: The point of this being to see who could win the death battle. Raiden (Metal Gear) Ike: There are cyborgs, there are ninjas... Then there are cyborg ninjas with ridiculous strength and speed. Nova: Raiden is certainly in the latter. He is a Liberian-American Mercenary with a cybernetic body, he is certainly powerful. Ike: Raiden has a laundry list of feats and capabilities. He started life as a Child Soldier though, and suppresses those memories. Nova: While it was brutal, its part of what made Jack such as a badass warrior. Then the was the Manhattan Incident Ike: There his own father turned on him and tried to kill him with multiple Metal Gear RAY units, but Raiden bested the majority of them before collapsing. He was saved. Nova: Damn it Raiden don't be Armin! He went on to kill Solidus and moved on. He was later found in South America by Solid Snake Ike: There he defeated a squadron of Gekkos and defeated Vamp in an intense sword duel. Nova: In Eastern Europe he yet again faced Vamp atop Metal Gear REX, this time finishing him off afterwards Ike: He then held of the Submersible Battleship Outer Haven with only his body for long enough for Snake to escape before being crushed, but somehow managing to survive even that. Nova: He then helped Snake storm the vessel sometime after, at a time when he should have been in no condition to fight Ike: He went quiet after that until 2018, when Desperado PMC started starting shit. He took down yet another RAY and hunted down the leader. Nova: He also faced off against Senator Armstrong in Pakistan, who was using the One Million Ton EXCECULSUS Metal Gear, he bested that. Ike: On the verge of defeat with his HF Blade destroyed, he used Sam's Muramasa HF Blade and tore apart Armstrong before finally returning to a quiet life. Nova: This guy is the literal definition of overpowered. He has shown enough strength to move objects that weigh one million tons such as Metal Gear EXCECULSUS *Raiden vs EXCELSUS clip* Ike: He also has insane durability, he been able to survive being crushed by a battleship! A fucking battleship! Nova: He is capable of running Mach 2000, which is utterly insane, and he also has a healing factor due to his nanomachines. This makes him on the verge of unkillable. Ike: His main weapon is the Muramasa High Frequency Blade, a sword that can cut on the molecular level and tear apart Metal Gear machines. Nova: That is his main weapon, but he is also known to use the LAG-2 Rocket Launcher, a rocket launcher with capability to track metal and the MK23, a small pistol more powerful than the USP and its successor Ike: Beyond this he is capable of generating electricity while he punches, and can use just about any weapon with some level of proficiency. He also carries Jam, EMP, and Fragmentation Grenades. Nova: Some of his insane accomplishments include defeating Vamp, Armstrong, Blade Wolf, Solidus, Sam, Monsoon, and Sundowner Ike: He has defeated Metal Guards RAY ad EXCELCSUS, and easily destroyed Gekkos. He has, most unbelievably, held off Outer Haven. *Raiden Holding off Outer Haven* Nova: His most major weakness is disregard for his own safety and bloodlust Ike: He has no qualms about being in the line of fire, but his experience probably serves to help those thoughts. Nova: He's never known himself to be destructible, certainly a powerful warrior. Nu-13 Ike: When AI take physical forms it doesn't generally end well for those that face its blade Nova: Apt metaphor for this Yandere Computer Ike: Yandere computer? Nova: Yes its a Yandere Computer. Nu-13 does two things, guard a gate and yandere over the main character Ike: That's putting it lightly but yes Nova: More detailed? Fine. Nu-13 was created to guard the shoel gate. She has a yandere thing for Ragna. She took a blow for him during a battle. Later on they have a battle and Nu did more damage. Nu was then synchronized with Noel. After this she later encounters Ragna and suggests a battle once more. Then it is revealed that their life force is connected and thus neither can truly die. Ragna takes Nu to get her healed however there she stabs him in the back for saying she asked him to help her and current whereabouts are completely unknown. Happy now? Ike: Okay Nova calm down... Nova: I'm calm what are you talking about? I just don't like spending an hour on backstory like we did with Raiden Ike: It wasn't that long Jesus! This is wasting more time than that did, besides it was all pertinent information. Nova: No it wasn't Ike get it right! Ike: Toootally calm... Nova: Can we move on now? Please? Ike: You started this Nova: Doesn't mean I have to finish Ike: Fine lets move along Nova: Thank you! Ike: Patience levels zero... Nu-13 can summon swords in order to keep fights at a distance, which is a huge advantage Nova: That stems from her ability to slightly alter with reality to barrage people with swords, and fly, and move at match 3. Ike: She can also lock her 8 swords in place to summon a super sword from another dimension. Apparently. Why not? *Nu-13 using her finisher* Nova: Her soul cannot be killed by any normal means due to life lock and its very difficult to kill her physical form as a Morakumo Unit. Ike: She also has a high-regeneration factor in combat and is hyper-lethal, known to be able to completely obliterate her opponents. Nova: Her weaknesses include mainly her yandere-ness...and well, that's really it. Ike: She has been able to harm Ragna on multiple occasions... you forgot her insanity.... Nova: Oh yeah.... She also defeated illusions of Ragna and Mu-12, so add that to the feats list... Ike: You should be called temper not Nova... Anyways definitely an interesting combatant Ike: The combatants are ready to fight, I'm not sure Nova can keep his temper throughout the battle though... Nova: Shut up. Its time for a death battle! Featuring Swords Ike: Lots of swords... DEATH BATTLE! Raiden observed this small mountain village, very confused as to why he was here. It was rural Korea why would he find a cyborg out here? Why would a cyborg be out here in the first place, nothing was making sense. The only good thing was there were few people to be casualties, but then, he enjoyed blood. Raiden snuck around seeking any possible person that may be a possible cyborg, that was his objective, no matter the cost. He saw someone who definitely stood out, but how in hell would that be a cyborg? She was a female with a short height, in a white suit. Definitely not like the other but could she possibly be the cyborg he was here for? That’s when he noticed the blade arms, and the levitating swords. Advanced technology for sure, certainly not something he was expecting. How powerful was this thing? No clue, but if it wasn’t cyborg he didn’t know what was. No problem, he’s defeated tougher than that, no doubts there, memories of the EXELCSUS and Armstrong came to mind. To be safe he drew his Muramasa and stepped out the shadows, making his presence known. The Female however, was perplexed by this blade-wielding man. Why was he so hostile, he was of no threat to gate, so she was no threat to him. She stopped to face this man, blades poised in case of attack from the man with the sword. Raiden spoke, “Another cyborg huh? Enough of these, the batshit crazy that created you. I’m going to destroy you!" FIGHT! *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiEi4KGFDSY* Raiden charged at Nu-13, his Muramasa ready to strike anything down that she flung, including those eight blades floating behind her. Just as he thought this, the Murakamu Unit realized the threat and launched her blades at The Lightning Flash. He calmly deflected each blade as they attacked, not a challenge. He engaged her at close quarters. Nu-13 swung at this petty machine she was facing with her blade arms, but his reactions were quick enough to easily hold his own. He swung and kept only being deflected by these swords, that managed to not be destroyed, meaning they were impressive stuff. He battered her blade arms away with the sword before grabbing her by the throat and hurling her through a building. He sprinted towards her and stabbed her with the Muramasa, removing it to watch in awe as she recovered. “How in fucks name did you—“, Raiden began to ask. The response was simply “…Futile.” Nu-13 locked her blades into formation to summon a heavy blade which plowed straight into Raiden, slamming him into the dirt. He stood and suddenly multiple blades appeared out of thin air, vanishing after they attacked. Raiden starting matching them blow for blow and Nu-13 was starting go get a bit irritated with the lightning flash, warping reality to overwhelm him with more swords. She simply uttered the word,”…Exterminate.” Raiden responded, perplexed, “What are you some goddamned Dalek?” The Murakamu simply barraged Jack the Ripper with immeasurable blades, then flew hypersonic at him and blew his sword out of his hands. Raiden pulled out his LAG-2 and fired at Nu-13. As Nu turned, a rocket collided straight into her, and Raiden dashed for the Muramasa. He leaped and impaled Nu-13 before crashing her back to earth with a massive swing. She simply stood and recovered her wounds, unscathed by the insane blow. “Okay seriously how do you keep surviving that?” Raiden asked. There was no response, Nu-13 hurled her blades at him, but once more Raiden was able to deflect them all. As she recovered her blades Raiden charged and slashed through one of her arms before jumping back as she swung her blades in an arc to try and harm the soldier. She struck back but Raiden was far enough away that it didn’t matter for her attacks. “Damage.” Was all the robot spoke. Raiden dashed forward and the robot already had began repairs, jesus just how does it do that? He slashed again with the Muramasa, causing another gash across it. He was caught off guard by the quick slide of Nu-13 and spun head-over-heels. His sword skirted away from him and he drew his MK-23, firing a few potshots at Nu. Raiden drew his LAG-2 and unleashed another rocket on Nu, and again she just took the hit. Raiden quickly reached his blade, but Nu had prepared. She unleashed another arsenal of phantom swords on him, yet again attempting to overwhelm him with blades. He held them off, but could do nothing more. She summoned her super blade before attacking close quarters. Raiden attacked Nu, letting the blades hit him. It was nothing the Nano machines couldn’t handle after all. He felt blow after blow on his body, but approached Nu-13. He swung close quarters, and Nu-13 stopped with the phantoms and used her 8 blades to attack Raiden. He continuously deflected them then barraged her, he was pushing her back. “You ready to fucking give up?” The irritated Raiden asked. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1CrYMEQk18* Nu was once again cryptic, “ Never.” Raiden and Nu fought through a building, and it collapsed in their wake. The two warriors could match blow for blow, and Raiden kept pushing. Nu suddenly materialized a dozen phantom swords that simultaneously struck Jack, severely harming him and forcing him to stop for a minute, that was certainly a cheap shot. Nu tried to follow up with an attack of her 8 blades, but Raiden was ready and quickly fended them all off. “Insane. That’s. fucking. Insane.” Is all Raiden had to say. Raiden attacked with his entire force behind the strike, but Nu glided to the die and Raiden nearly collided with a column. He used his blade to chop it off near the bottom and threw it at Nu, temporarily pinning her under it. He then jumped on top of it and hacked at Nu until he was attacked by her blades once more. Nu pushed the rubble off of her. “Damage.” Raiden kept his barrage up, and Nu decided a blade storm was in order. She summoned hundreds of swords, but Raiden truly did live up to his name and was able to react to every single blade. He sprinted at Mach 2000 and slashed at Nu-13, a huge gash was left. He then landed, turned, and fired his MK-23. He jumped and engaged the Computer once again, this time atop a church structure. The sheer amount of swords Nu had allowed her to keep up and she knew it, spinning and slashing with all she had. Raiden could still match everything she had, and neither was really getting anywhere. Nu-13 summoned more phantom swords in an attempt to gain the upper hand, but Raiden still managed. She just kept upping the ante until she finally broke past his skill and speed and began to land hits. She pushed him back and seemed to finally show an emotion as Raiden fell from damage taken, she was laughing at his pain, she was laughing in her victory. “Why get up?” Nu-13 spoke. “Because…I’m not done…yet…” Was Raiden’s response. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI at 2:15* Raiden got up and went Ripper Mode. He slashed first at Nu’s arms, but she attacked him with her hovering blades. He then slashed them all into oblivion with so many hits so fast. They engaged in combat once more, but it was no use. Raiden was striking too hard and too fast for her to do anything, she had no hope. He slashed at her body with tremendous speed, slashing till she was just chunks of molecular clomps “Nothing, nothing can defeat me.” ' K. O.' Conclusions Nova: Jesus fucking Christ Ike: That was.... just hell yes Nova: You wrote it... Ike: Doesn't make it less epic Nova: Analysis time! Ike: Nu had the edge in flight and weapon amount but that was it really. Both had proven themselves to be very durable throughout their respective series with horrifying regen factors Nova: While Life Link could have been a factor that's certainly a NLF. Raiden speed and strength meant he could easily level Nu-13's physical form was in Ripper Mode Ike: He's just too tough, Nu-13 lacked the firepower. Nova: The winner is Raiden Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Ike Maus Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music